The New Member
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: one day the organization get a new member and one orgy member starts to take a liking to him. but all goes wacko and stuff happens like a crazyrandomhappenstance. story better then summery i can tell you that. Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

keep this in mind...I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! only the oc. got it memorized?

The new member...

**normal pov**

"Zexy~" Demyx called running into the short nobodies room. Zexion groaned at the nickname that the blonde gave him, "Demyx, quit calling me that! Now what do you want?" Demyx sat on his bed which made Zexion put down the book he was reading and sigh. "I was walking past the castles buliten board and i saw-" Demyx was cut off by Zexion saying, "Wait, since when do we have a buliten board?" Demyx shrugged and continued, "Anyway, I saw a paper that said 'Attention all nobodies. We will have a new member coming in tomarrow so no tormenting him.' What do you think he'll look like?" Zexion sighed and said, "I don't know Demyx. I don't know everything, believe it or not." Demyx looked down and muttered, "I was just asking..." Zexion rolled his eyes and said, "How about you go and bug thirteen about this...I'm busy." the blonde lightened up, nodded, and went to go find Roxas. Zexion picked up his book and wondered out loud to himself, "I wonder what he does look like..."

-the next day...-

**? pov**

I walked with a tall blue-haired man who claimed to be called by a number. 7 was it? I couldn't remember. Anyway, he opened a black portal and shoved me in. I glared at him and then we were in a very white castle that was so bright it hurt my eyes. Well the eye that I could see through. "You'll get used to it." a voice said behind us. I whirled around and saw a tall redhead. 'Whats with all the bloody tall people?' I thought. He walked toward us and the bluette stopped him, "No conversing until he at least has a cloak on. Or else everyone will think your talking to a stray somebody." the redhead scoffed and portaled away. 'Will i be able to do that?' I wondered. The bluette signaled for me to follow him, and I obeyed. He lead me to a room that had the number 14 engraved into it except it was in roman numerals. He ordered me to go in and change into the black cloak on the bed and I did so. I put it on and pulled the hood over my head and walked out of the room. I nodded and we started off to who knows were...

Eventually we made it to a room with 13 very high chairs and every single one except one had a cloaked figure sitting in it. "Seven. You may sit. As superior, I shall do this." one of them called. The bluette nodded and portaled up to the chair that was his. 'Okay now i really want to do that!' I thought. The so called superior portaled down in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "This is the new member. Number 14. Because of some research, he cannot have a normal nobody name. I shall bless you with the name...Aaron!" his voice boomed off the walls of the room and everyone took off their hood, and so did I.

**normal pov**

When Aaron took his hood off it revealed black and purple hair with some hair just bairly covering his left eye. He had a black dog collar on and and earing in his right ear that was a looked like this ஐ. "And 6, 9. See me after this meeting..." Xemnas said to Zexion and Demyx in the room. The two nodded and the meeting continued with Aaron not knowing what the fuck was going on...

(A/N) Hey! im back and ready to write some more stories! X3 and im still open to requests. sorry if it sucks at first. trust me, itll get better! and if you have any ideas on what should happen i can put them in here. oh and if you could, i would like ideas for pairings please. arigato and good night!


	2. Training?

**this chapters weird...i know. i had to get it done and it was bugging me so i just wrote it. meh...**

**discliamer: still dont own kingdom hearts. only aaron.  
><strong>

**normal pov**

When the meeting was over, Zexion and Demyx met up with the superior. "Six. Nine." Xemnas acknowledged. they gave a swift nod and glanced at the new comer behind him. "Fourteen. Meet six and nine." Xemnas said. Aaron stepped forward and stared at the two nobodies and then thought, 'Zexion, the cloaked schemer. Aka Ienzo. Weapon: Lexicon. Demyx, the melodious nocturne. Aka Emyd. Weapon: Sitar.' Aaron then stepped back and they looked confused. "Uh. Fourteen? You tongue tied or something?" Demyx asked. Aaron looked at the dirty blond and shrugged. "At least hes not a zombie like Roxas used to be when he first joined." Zexion said and demyx nodded in agreement.

Xemnas sighed and said, "Listen. I want you two to train him. You two have the time and face it Zexion, reading is the only thing you do when not on a mission." The violette glared at the superior and Xemnas continued, "No time to waste. Get to work immediately." They nodded again and Demyx grabbed Aaron's arm starting to drag him along into the grey room. Aaron stared at them with shock and terror and then stopped, digging his heels into the floor. They turned to look at him in surprise and Aaron opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Demyx and Zexion shared a glance and then Demyx said, "Something wrong?" Aaron thought for a moment, 'I guess I can trust them. But they sure do have funny scents.' then shook his head walking past them. Zexion sighed then opened a portal right in front of Aaron so he tripped into it. He glared at the short nobody and then walked to the end of the corridor and Demyx opened up another portal that led to the training room and they walked through it.

"Okay. First things first...Um...Hey, Zexy? Whats the first thing?" Demyx asked and Zexion facepalmed, "The first thing that I ask the newest ones are, do you know how to guard?" Aaron nodded. "Um...Okay. That's...weird." Zexion then turned to Demyx and whispered in his ear, then turned back to Aaron. "Stay here." the newbie was told and he obeyed as a few minutes after they left, they came back with the tall pyro redhead we all love so much...AXEL! "So guys. Why am I here again?" the redhead asked the two. "Listen Axel. I've told you at least five times before we even got to this room, and I'm only gonna say this one more time. We want you to try to attack fourteen because he says he can guard and we want to see how well he can. Now do it...but don't break him." Zexion explained slowly so that he can actually listen for once in his life. "Got it!" said Axel and turned to Aaron, summoning his chakrams.

"You ready?" he asked and Aaron nodded in response. Once Demyx said 'go' Axel lunged forwards to attack the young nobody, but Aaron only step sided and Axel fell to the ground just behind him. "Smart ass..." murmured Axel as he got back up and readied himself to attempt to attack the fourteenth member. Aaron smirked and just stood there, and Axel did not like that look. At all. "Whats with the look on your face smart ass? Huh? Think your so good just because you can freaking dodge a simple attack? Idiot..." Axel said as he shot rather small but powerful fireballs towards Aaron. And guess what Aaron did...he flicked them away like they where nothing. "What the hell? You've got to be shitting me..." Axel muttered under his breath, then gathered his energy to form a larger fireball and threw it at the nobody. Aaron rolled his eyes and once again sidestepped and the ball of fire flew past him. He looked at the other nobodies, his eyes saying, 'Are we done yet?' and they seemed to notice that he was tired of doing this.

"Fine...you can do something else for now...but don't get into trouble." Zexion told him and Demyx piped up, "Oh! And do not get killed. A certain PMS-ing pikachu doesn't like other people to well." Axel facepalmed when Aaron tilted his head to the side in confusion. Zexion sighed, "Just go." then pointed to the portal he barely opened and Aaron fast walked over to, for it would get him out of this ridiculous training room. But what will he find in the castle? Or more importantly...who?

**(A/N) stay tuned for the next chapter of the new member! :3 oh and dont get mad at me if they seem out of character. im sorta just going to what our cosplay group would say when they cosplayed their characters and where serious about it. and the reason that the training scene was so weird is because they where just testing them. and stuff...i dont know ^^ you know the drill. youve got any questions, pointers or anything. review and i will reply as soon as possible. okay? we good? you sure? super cereal? okay. zexy out~  
><strong>


End file.
